


La plage

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Après être sorties de l'Underground, Undyne et Alphys avaient très vite découvert leur endroit préféré sur Terre : la plage.





	La plage

Après être sorties de l'Underground, Undyne et Alphys avaient très vite découvert leur endroit préféré sur Terre : la plage.

Alphys pouvait lézarder à son aise dans la chaleur digne de Hotland que prodiguait le soleil tout en lisant autant de mangas et de bande-dessinées qu'elle voulait. Undyne pouvait courir dans les vagues, nager jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voit plus depuis la côte et défier les requins et les pieuvres.

Mais le moment qu'elles préféraient toutes deux, c'était lorsque le soleil entamait sa lente descente et teintait le ciel d'orange et d'or sur son chemin. Alors Undyne regagnait la rive et sortait de la mer, les écailles froides et luisantes, dégoulinantes d'eau salée, et le regard allumé par ses activités de l'après-midi. Alphys rangeait vite ce qu'elle était en train de lire avant que sa petite-amie ne vienne se blottir contre elle. Elles grimaçaient un peu à cause de la différence de température, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'accrocher l'une à l'autre avec l'amour d'un enfant pour sa peluche. Et elles plaisantaient en disant que l'une était trop mouillée parce que l'autre était trop chaude.

Elles se couchaient ensuite l'une contre l'autre sur leur grande serviette de plage et regardaient le soleil plonger lentement dans la mer, bercées par le son des vagues ; chacune ne pensait qu'à la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par une personne aussi formidable que celle qu'elle tenait contre elle à cet instant.


End file.
